The field of the disclosure relates generally to estimating visitor traffic at a real property, and more particularly to computer systems and computer-based methods for estimating visitor traffic at a real property location using signals emitted from mobile devices.
One of the key determinants of a good real property location, such as a merchant store is visitor traffic. However, merchant stores may have many visitors passing by at any given time with some visitors being prospective customers, browsing, window-shopping, or comparing prices while other visitors are actual customers that ultimately complete a purchase during the visit to the merchant store. Thus, not only is it challenging to determine the actual amount of visitor traffic a merchant store has during any given time period, it is also difficult to determine how many of these visitors to the merchant store are actually purchasing customers rather than simply visitors or merely passersby.